


Self-Destruct

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [50]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Community: primeval100, Drabble, F/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for primeval100's “Past Prompts”, “Desire” and “Stephen Hart” challenges.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “Past Prompts”, “Desire” and “Stephen Hart” challenges.

He'd like to say that she wasn't his usual type, but he'd be lying. She was exactly his type. Strong, independent, no-nonsense, beautiful, _Cutter's_. They might not have done anything yet but Cutter's claim on Jenny's heart was written all over his face. And hers.

That didn't stop Stephen from kissing her though, even when all he could taste was ash. And it didn't stop him grabbing and pushing inside of her as she spread her legs and ordered him to fuck her, consequences be damned.

It stopped a lot of other things. But by then he'd long stopped caring.


End file.
